shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Titan Bach
Introduction Titan "Asura" Bach is a former Rear Admiral of the Marines, and is now the current Musician for The Jolly Pirates. He was born with a mutation, which caused him to grow 10 more arms. Since he's also a Long-Arm, this allows him to have a large number of long, lanky arms to use, making him a potent enemy in battle, and a skilled musician in general. Appearance Personality Titan Bach's most distinguishing feature is his love of music, seeing it as one of humanity's greatest gifts, a thing that civilization couldn't go without. He praises the power that music has over a person's emotional state, making note that music can make one sad, happy, angry, scared, or anything in between. He finds it easier to convey his feelings to others through music, because of its power. He initial love for music from a young age eventually blossomed into a full-blown passion, and now he cannot be seen without an instrument in his hand. If Bach is without his instruments, he will then be humming any song that catches his fancy at the moment. He also has a habit of playing "air instruments," much like the expression, "the air guitar." Additionally, Bach has great respect for music, musicians, and composers alike, and isn't fond of anyone who badmouths them. He also gets fidgity and restless when he isn't allowed to talk about or play music, or when he can't sing or hum, or play his "air instruments," which seems to be similiar to the symptoms of withdrawal. Outside of the musical world, Bach is a respectful and polite man, having gained these personality traits during his time as a Marine. Bach does his best to be kind and forgiving, but although he gives it his best effort, Bach is prone to violent outbursts (usually played with for comedy) and can hold grudges against people he dislikes (such as most of the Marines, for instance.) He seems to take on the mantle of responsibility as well, seeing the virtue as something necessary for a man to take care of. And he can be rather disciplinary when he believes someone needs to be disciplined. Because of these personality traits, Bach seems to act like a father figure to the rest of The Jolly Pirates. Bach has been referred to as a literal "one man band," given his habit of playing multiple instruments at once (most of the time, it'll be a combination of drums, guitars, a piano (regular and/or electric,) a wind instrument, and a violin on occasion.) And back on the subject of Bach's feelings toward the Marines, Bach loathes them and the government they work for, since the Marines not only deprived him of being able to play music, but that he was also disgusted by the "Absolute Justice" that the Marines had reinforced. Bach is a strong believer of "Moral Justice" instead. Despite these contemptuous feelings, Bach does his best to keep his anger under control whenever the Marines or the World Government is brought up. When this happens, Bach can be seen with a scowl on his face, his eyes closed, and his arms crossed. On the subject of his crew however, Bach loves his crewmates unconditionally, and usually DOES treat the others as if they were his children (excluding Sakura, who seems to act more like a mother figure.) Abilities and Powers Swordmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship '''If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Titan Bach's name was inspired by both the words "Titan" and "Bach." Bach is the name of a famous musician and composer, and "Titan" comes from the name for the mythical beings, the Titans, in Greek mythology. *Bach's Epithet, "Asura," is a refernce to the actual Asuras of Hindu mythology. However, the real Asuras were said to have 6 arms, whereas Bach has 12, twice as many. And since Asuras may be related to the Titans in some way (probably being derived from one another, or vice versa,) Bach's last name is a reference to that relationship. *I thought it'd be cool to Bach his own unofficial instrumental theme. Bach's instrumental theme is Night on Bald Mountain, composed by "Modest" Mussorgsky. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Former Marine Category:Pirate Category:Musician Category:Rokushiki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:The Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Epithet